


自觉承担催情剂的重任

by thethirdlady



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	自觉承担催情剂的重任

⽚桐智司把相良猛压在墙上，低头凑近对⽅的脖颈：“怎么演？”

说着⼀只⼿扣紧相良的胳膊，另⼀只⼿探进上⾐⾥摸索，沿着紧绷在肋⻣上的⼀点⼉肌⾁向上攀缘，按揉起胸前那两点红缨：  
“……像这样？”  
相良的呼吸粗重起来，挣脱不开只能服软般的哼哼着：“嗯……智司……放开我……”  
那只⼿还真听话地退出去了，相良胸前空落落的，哪知智司隔着裤⼦⼀把握住他下⾯半勃的东⻄，开始上下撸动。  
“你这家伙……啊！”相良往后躲，却靠到对⽅炙热的下身。智司摁着他，⼿在前⽅继续徘徊⼏下，然后解开他的腰带，把松垮下来的布料挂在相良彻底挺起的分身上，嘴唇挨住相良的⽿边：“别乱动，不然裤⼦就要掉了哦。”

说话时⼿从后⾯伸进相良的内裤，揉弄起两⽚饱满的臀瓣，轻轻啄咬着相良的⽿垂：“……他碰过你这⾥么，嗯？”

相良⼀阵阵腿软，在智司呼出的热⽓中意乱神迷地呢喃：“啊……哈……没…没有……”

“哦？”⼿上的⼒道加重了，指尖⼏次划过那张⼩⼝边缘却不作进⼀步动作。

“啊……智司……”下身被牢牢掌握住，相良摇着头想远离智司烫⼈的呼吸，被智司的唇⼀路挨着吻到后颈。

“真的没有？”

“哈……好吧……有⼀次……”

智司的⼿突然抽了出去。相良⾃知失⾔。屁股上忽然⼀凉，紧接着⽕辣辣⼀疼。

“呃啊！混蛋智司！你⼲什么！”相良后⾯的内裤被扒下勒在⼤腿根部，使屁股上的⾁格外地翘起，也就使这⼀下格外地⽣疼。

智司不理会他，⼿掌⼀下⼜⼀下打在相良两⽚臀瓣上，⽩嫩的⽪肤很快布满红印。

“啊啊！啊……智司！”相良扭动着想躲，但每次都被准确地打击到，反⽽像是在迎合对⽅，施虐中徒劳的挣扎使双⽅都更加兴奋，相良颤抖着昂起头嚎叫，眼泪不断地涌出，智司便沿着他伸⻓的脖颈两侧⼀滴滴舔舐。

“智司……智司！！”相良就这样被揍得射了出来，裤⼦连着腰带掉落在地上发出⼀声闷响。

⽚桐智司揽住他瘫软的身体，轻轻吻着他潮湿的眼⻆。  
向良猛⽬光迷茫，哑声叫唤着：“智司……”  
智司的⼿臂绕过腋下和双膝把他整个捞起来，相良湿透了的内裤挂在光着的⼤腿上，那东⻄沾着精液软软的垂在腿间，还算整⻬的上⾐下明显可⻅两枚凸起，被放到床上后不⽼实地拽住智司的袖⼦，眼睛⾥⽔波流转：“智司……疼……”

“乖。”智司拍拍相良的腿，俯身从床头摸出⼀管东⻄放在⼿边，然后解开⾃⼰的腰带。

“啊。”相良瞬间缩回⼿，吞了⼀⼝唾沫，带着内裤向后挪，“别……智司……我可以帮你⼝……”被捉住脚踝⼀把拉了回来。

“晚了。”智司揪掉相良腿上碍眼的内裤，丢到身后，拉着对⽅纤细的⼩腿环到⾃⼰腰间，相良抓住床单象征性抗拒，眼⾥闪着兴奋的光，刚刚疲软下去的⼩兄弟⼜有抬头的趋势；智司在⼿上挤了润滑剂，按着相良的⼤腿，慢慢摸进被打肿的两⽚臀瓣中央。

臀瓣的肿胀再加上智司本就较宽⼤的指节，智司的动作明显⽐⾃⼰扩张那次艰涩不少，且由于没有药物作⽤，不适⽐快感更为清晰，相良不敢乱动，尽⼒配合着放松⾃⼰，膝盖在智司腰间轻轻摩擦。

两个⼈都紧张得不说话，在淫琐的⽔声中呼吸渐渐急促，智司绷着脸在相良逐渐打开的后⽳中摸索，忽然感觉腰间⼀紧，⼿指也在⼀瞬间被绞住不能活动。

“这⾥？”

相良⻅智司露出窘迫的笑脸，停下动作⼩声问⾃⼰，完全没有刚才的残暴，竟然觉得⼗分不适…偏过头去嗯了⼀声，慢慢松开夹着对⽅腰侧的膝盖。同时松懈下来的还有整个下半身。

然后智司突然⼜加了⼀根⼿指进去，猛烈地刮弄起他失了防备的肠壁，在敏感点上恶意地戳弄，每⼀下都进到更深处，不断发掘相良的底线。

“啊啊啊！”相良颤抖的⼩腿⼜环上了智司的脊背，但这⼀次智司没有停下来等他适应，⼿指⼀次次捅开湿润发红的软⾁，到差不多时直接揽起相良的背，扶着他坐上⾃⼰腿间的硬物。

相良尖叫起来，智司灼热的巨⼤⼀下⼦挺进了他⾃⼰⽤按摩棒都不曾接触到的地⽅，智司不等他体会完全，托着他的臀⾁就开始快速抽送，不受控制的快感涌进身体，相良呻吟着撕扯智司的⾐服，断线的纽扣蹦跳着滚下床沿，相良的头抵在智司⾚裸的胸前，乳尖磨擦着智司的⽪肤，扒着他⼀个劲喘⽓，智司微微停了停，扶住他的脊背，低垂下头在他⽿边带着笑问：“还要帮我⼝？”

“哈……不要……不要了……”相良抓住机会⼤⼝呼吸着，智司猛地将他往下⼀按，深深挺进去，⼏乎要把两侧的球袋都送进那张⼩⼝中。

“呃啊——智司！”相良尖叫着想起身，被智司狠狠按住。  
“你帮他⼝过么？”  
“哈……哈……”相良靠在智司的肌⾁上，感受到肠壁贴着智司的分身⼀下⼀下收缩，勾勒出那东⻄的轮廓，半晌才意识到智司刚才说了什么，仔细⼀想后突然兴奋起来，抬起头和智司拉开距离，按着他饱满的胸肌将他压倒，智司不明所以，任相良拉开⾃⼰的⼿，相良趁着他的顺  
从，膝盖跪在床上⽀撑身体使智司的巨物部分滑出体外，就这样居⾼临下地望着他痞笑：“要是我说有呢？”  
⼀瞬间体内的东⻄明显变得更巨⼤了。

相良正要再撩拨⼏句，啪，半边屁股上狠狠挨了⼀掌。  
相良紧缩了⼀下，智司抓着他往下⼀拉，⾁棒狠狠刮过肠壁捅进深处。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”相良的腿⼀下⼦软了，坐到了智司身上，把那巨物整个吞进体内，智司不给他喘息的时间，抓住两⽚臀⾁不断托举，相良被猛烈的快感淹没，身体失去平衡想要倾倒⼜被体内的硬物顶住，智司也重重地喘息着，⼿下控制不住⼒度将相良红肿的屁股捏到变形，每⼀下都顶得相良⼀阵颤抖，“智司……智司！”相良终于闭着眼射了出来，洒在智司身上，发软的身体沉沉坐下，后⽳⼀阵紧缩。智司呼吸⼀滞，⾃⼰喷薄的意志也不受控制地射⼊相良深处。

“嗯……智司……嗯……”相良像只猫⼀样趴在智司胸前，两枚红樱刮过智司胸腹间的⽪肤，被⾃⼰射出的精液弄得湿润，股间也溢出乳⽩⾊的液体，那副样⼦在⽚桐智司眼中格外⾊情。

“智司……喜欢你……”相良⼩⼝⼩⼝吻着他的胸肌呢喃。  
“嗯。我爱你，相良。”智司将⼿指插⼊相良的头发中轻轻抚摸，强忍着再做⼀次的冲动平定⾃⼰的呼吸。

“嗯……智司……不要⾛……”相良的脸贴在他左胸前，呼出的⽓流渐渐平稳，眼睫⽑也不再扫动交合于⼀处。  
“帮帮我……找到他。”

身上的猫⼉安稳地进⼊梦乡，⽚桐智司看着那张在⾃⼰胸⼝淌出唾液的脸，觉得⾃⼰要失眠  
了。


End file.
